Mobility as a Service (MaaS) may allow personally owned, or rented, vehicles to be used as ride hailing services. A unified gateway may create and manage trips for both a service provider and service requestor of the MaaS, typically through mobile devices. They may receive and provide payment through the unified gateway. Upfront pricing may be quoted as an estimated fare based on a pick up location and destination. Alternatively, pricing may be based similarly to a taximeter where the service requestor is charged depending on a time and distance of the trip.
In an illustrative example of how MaaS works, the service requestor may pull up their mobile application. They may enter their destination and select a vehicle type with a number of people using the service. Pricing may be provided to the service requestor. The pricing may include current traffic and surges. The service requestor may then request a ride and confirm their pickup location. This location may automatically be set based on their device's position or the service requestor may select the location where they wish to be picked up. The service requestor may wait at the pickup location and a vehicle that the service requestor selected would pick them up. Fare payments may be handled automatically through the application.
In dense urban areas and where a high concentration of pedestrians may exist, the current MaaS has a number of drawbacks. For example, when the MaaS vehicle arrives at the pickup location, the service provider may not be aware of which person to pick up. This may result in a pickup of a mistaken party who did not order the service. On the other side, the service requestor, who ordered the service, may not get picked up by their vehicle. This may result in confusion. The present disclosure provides systems and methods thereof that address these concerns. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided are for illustration.